Just The Two Of US!
by Farhan Malek
Summary: MY 12TH FANFIC SPECIAL and also based on Bill Withers's song with the same name! It tells about Jon and Liz that wants a romantic day without Garfield and Odie but eventually ruined by Garfield, with a black smoke from Jon's wardrobe and Garfield's cat hairs on Jon's couch! What will happen? Just read this story to know the actual ending for yourself... Thank You! :-D


(NOTES: I write this fanfic as a 'thank you' for Ellis97's Garfield fanfics where he did the 'strip continual' concept... And, as an appreciation... I made this romantic 'strip continual' fanfic, as well as a 'special' fanfic for the promotion of the new Malay car 'Proton Suprima S', where this fanfic takes place on 2013, actually!):

Farhan Malek, PAWS INC and PROTON presents...

"Just The Two Of Us!" (NOTES: The OST in this fanfic was also under the same title, as created by Bill Withers, which is also the OST of the new 'Proton Suprima S' commercial)...

(9:00 AM. SATURDAY, 17 AUGUST, 2013 in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia):

It was a fine morning at a bungalow house in the city suburbs... Jon was waiting for Liz at the front door... And, minutes later, Liz arrived and she knocks the door... Then, Jon opens the door and he felt excited that Liz have arrived. And, as of he cannot wait anymore, Jon invites Liz to enter his house...

(Inside the house):

Jon felt happy and said, "I think it's the great time for us... What time? Yeah, it's time for 'Just The Two Of Us', Liz!". Hearing that, Liz feel interested and she replies, "Yes, Jon! I agree!". Then, Jon took off his jacket and he is currently wearing the black 'MJ' suit... Then, Liz took off her blue sweater and she is currently wearing the blue Cinderella blouse (as well as her blue Cinderella gown skirt). And, as they hold hands... They sing:

 **(Jon):**

I see the crystal raindrops fall

And the beauty of it all

Is when the sun comes shining through

To make those rainbows in my mind

When I think of you sometime

And I want to spend some time with you

 **(Chorus 1):**

Just the two of us,

We can make it if we try,

Just the two of us,

Just the two of us (Liz),

Building castles in the sky,

Just the two of us,

You and I,

We look for love no time for tears,

Wasted water's all that is,

And it don't make no flowers grow,

Good things might come to those who wait,

Not for those who wait too late,

We gotta go for all we know,

(Saxophone break).

 **(Chorus 2):**

I hear the crystal raindrops fall,

On the window down the hall,

And it becomes the morning dew,

And darling when the morning comes,

And I see the morning sun,

I want to be the one with you.

 **(Final Chorus):**

Just the two of us,

We can make it if we try,

Just the two of us,

Just the two of us (Liz),

Just the two of us,

Feelin' be careful we own eyes,

Just the two of us,

You and i,

Just the two of us (Liz),

Just the two of us,

We can make it, just the two of us (Liz),

 **(Liz):**

Just the two of us,

Yeah just the two of us (Jon),

We can make it, just the two of us,

Just the two of us,

We can make it, just the two of us,

Just the two of us.

We can make it, just the two of us,

Just the two of us,

We can make it, just the two of us,

Just the two of us,

We can make it just the two of us,

Just the two of us,

We can make it just the two of us,

Just the two of us,

We can make it just the two of us...

 **(End song).**

Now, as Jon and Liz finished singing 'Just The Two Of Us'... Jon asks, "Now it's so fun, isn't it, Liz?". And Liz answers, "Yeah, Jon! It's so fun! It was like our memory from July 28, 2006... I remember!". Hearing that, Jon said, "Good job! Now can you help cleaning my wardrobe, Sweets?". And Liz replied, "Sure, Jon! I agree!". Then, Liz goes to Jon's wardrobe and starts cleaning it... And, Jon goes to his living room...

(Living Room):

Jon said to Garfield, "I'm so glad that Liz was here, Garfield!". Garfield who is lying on the table asks, "Why, Jon?". Jon replies, "Because she is helping me with my wardrobe right now!". Then, Garfield replies, "Congratulations, Jon!". And suddenly, Liz screams, "HELP!". Jon becomes shocked and asks, "What's the matter, Liz?". Liz said, "I... I smell... Black smoke at your wardrobe, Jon!". Jon becomes scared and asks, "What? Do you smell smoke, Liz!". And Liz said, "YES!". So what? Garfield said, "FREE AT LAST!". Then, Jon becomes stressed and goes to his couch, disappointedly...

(Then, seconds later):

As Jon sat on his couch, he feels something sharp on his couch and screams, "EEEYOUCH! GARFIELD!". And Garfield comes. Then, he asks, "What ha... JON! YOU'RE SITTING ON MY CHAIR!". And Jon replies, "AND I'M SITTING ON YOUR CAT HAIR, GARFIELD! WHAT ON EARTH YOU HAVE DONE TO MY COUCH JUST NOW?!". Cannot stand his temper, Garfield yells, "SO WHAT? LET THE PUNISHMENT FITS THE CRIME!". And Jon screams, "FINE!". After that, Liz, who have heard Jon and Garfield's argue rushed to the living room and asks in fright, "What... What's the matter, Jon?". Jon replies in anger, "GARFIELD HAVE SHED MY COUCH... NOW I CAN'T SIT ON MY COUCH ANYMORE... THAT'S WHY!". But, only because of Jon's reply while still in anger with Garfield... He don't know that he eventually yelled at Liz! Then, as Liz can't stand of Jon's high anger voice, she starts crying... Then, Jon's anger suddenly went cooled down and admits apology for yelling at Liz... And Garfield, who can't stand of stress yells, "FINE! NOW I'M GOING TO SLEEP! IF NOT MY HEAD CAN EXPLODE... SEE YOU AGAIN!". Then, he went to bedroom... And Jon said, "Well, i'm sorry for yelling at you just now, Liz! Actually we're arguing out of control just now... And i'm so so sorry, okay?". And Liz, who eventually stopped crying replied, "Okay, Jon... I have forgiven you... Just don't yell at me again, okay?". Hearing that, Jon said, "Thank you, Liz! And i promise that i won't hurt you anymore, okay?". Just after that, Liz replied, "You're welcome and okay, Jon!". And they finally relaxed... Seconds later, a new neighbor from Indonesia, Raditya came into their house and asks, "Brengsek (Damnit)! What on earth happened in here right now, Paman and Bibik (Uncle and Auntie)?". Jon replied, "We're arguing out of control just now, sir!". And Radit replied, "Okay, no problem!". Then Radit said, "Hey, i hear that a man named Farhan will come back here in his new car for the two of you soon!". Hearing that, Jon and Liz cheered up...

(Some minutes later... On 10:00 AM):

I finally reached home... This time in the blue and new 'PROTON SUPRIMA S' car! Well, it is because that today is also the offical launch day of 'PROTON SUPRIMA S' at Pavilion Mall just now! Well, Jon and Liz felt interested of seeing that car, also for Radit and as i park the car inside the house and getting out of the car, i met Radit and said, "Hey, Radit! Happy 68th National Day and DIRGAHAYU REPUBLIK INDONESIA FOREVER!". Then, Radit replied, "Thank you, Farhan!". Then, Jon asks, "Farhan... I heard that you have bought a new car for us... Thank you! So where is it?". And i replied, "Here it is, Jon and Liz! It's the new PROTON SUPRIMA S as a romantic present for you! Well, i bought it because today, there is this car's launch party at Pavilion Mall just now... So take this as a token from your fan, Sweethearts!". Hearing that, Jon and Liz cheered up and said, "Thank you, Farhan! You're our most special fan we ever met before!". And i replied, "You're welcome!". And finally, we make a group hug together as a way to celebrate the most special day ever...

-THE END!- (I hope that you can read this special fanfic from me, Christopher Spielberg, wsdsrbw4096, Midwich Cuckoo and Ellis97 as a token of our authority friendship! And it's also my 12th FANFIC SPECIAL, guys! Well, i have spend 6 hours writing this story without being tired and this is a 'thank you' for my support to you and also your stories. So, i want to say... Thank you for always supporting me... And i'll make my special 13th FANFIC soon! Finally, see you again!).


End file.
